


do you believe in fairies?

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, M/M, Peter Pan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Every time a child says 'I don't believe in fairies', there is a fairy somewhere that falls down dead."- Peter Pan(loosely based on this: https://youtu.be/iMNTfHPIYjE )





	do you believe in fairies?

Gerard barely had enough strength to sob left and drag himself along the ground. The fairy’s wings were faded and in tatters, and the rest of his body had begun to lose its eternal youth. He could feel himself getting weaker, his hair turning grey, and wrinkles forming on his face. But none of this really mattered, because the whole reason he had left Neverland and come down to earth was because a five-year-old boy named Frankie had needed him, and Frankie was twenty now. He didn’t believe in Gerard anymore.

That was the whole reason he was being destroyed like this; Frank had said he didn’t believe in fairies anymore. Gerard desperately wished that Frank could know that he existed, that he loved him, that he had been protecting him since he was a little kid, but he knew that was impossible. His vision faded to black.

When he opened his eyes, he was still watching over Frank from above, but from higher above this time. Gerard was in heaven, and he knew he should be happy about this, but he couldn’t help but observe that he was even farther away from Frank than he already had been. He sighed. 

His wings, he noticed, were different now. He was happy about this. Gerard’s small, not very powerful, bubblegum pink wings had gotten him made fun of a lot throughout his life, but now he had big, beautiful white ones. He could even fly with some power now. Gerard had always pretended he was strong and capable, but he never really had been. He had always been a sensitive little pretty boy, he thought to himself, the tears threatening to start up again.

He had never really been strong enough to protect Frankie, either, he realized, tears forming in his beautiful hazel eyes. It had all just been pretend. But if Frankie looked up into the sky at night, and found the brightest star in the whole galaxy, he would be looking at Gerard without even realizing it.


End file.
